


Aren't you lucky?

by Modlisznik



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Pre-Canon, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modlisznik/pseuds/Modlisznik
Summary: Sometimes a name isn't just a name.





	Aren't you lucky?

"Aren't you lucky?", Marcello chatters, his voice jovial. "The stump is healing well! I know men who died because of scratches lesser than this one. You'll be on your feet in no time, you'll see."  
The boy says nothing.

  
"No no no, leave it!", Marcello takes the box. "You're still too weak, you'll hurt yourself."  
"I want to help", the boy says, stubborn.  
"I have some books in the cargo, why don't you look through them, see how many serum they could bring us? Something right for you, am I right, boy? Aren't you lucky?"

  
"No teacher for you here, boy". Marcello frowns.  
"We'll find one in our next stop", the boy says, reassuring.  
"Where are these bloody mancers when needed, am I right? But I've found more books for you! Aren't you lucky?"

  
"That's far..." Marcello scowls. "...far less serum than I expected, boy."  
"I'm sorry", the boy says, his head low.  
"Do better next time. But no matter! We have a roof over our heads and food in our bellies. Aren't you lucky?"

  
"Technomancers!" Marcello spits on the ground. "Fuckin' charlatans! All they're good for is reaching into people's pockets. Even more useless than you. I'm done with them."  
The boy says nothing.  
"If I were you, I'd be grateful that they threw me out. With me, you can at least see the world, learn a good, respectable profession. Aren't you lucky?"

  
"Are you crying again?" Marcello's voice is sharp. "Are you being weird again?!"  
The boy swallows up his pain.  
"Keep it together, boy, don't make a scene. You think, someone will ever strike a deal with you, if they see that you're not just a cripple, but a freak? Not every merchant is as tolerant as me. Aren't you lucky?"

  
"Is that all?" Marcello's eyes are cold. "All day's worth of your work, and this is all?"  
The boy flinches.  
"Why are you like this?! Stop hunching when I'm talking to you! Shadows, people will think that I'm beating you! Do you know what other merchants would do to a lazy, useless stupid boy like you?! And here I am, still paying for the food on your plate and clothes on your back. Aren't you lucky?"

  
"If you can't make a deal...", Marcello says, "...then you will steal."  
The boy closes his eyes.  
"Perhaps it'll be easier for a useless parasite like you. Closer to your calling. See, I'm helping you discover your true potential! Aren't you lucky?"

  
"Aren't you lucky?"

  
"Aren't you lucky?"

  
"Aren't you lucky?"

  
The name lingers.

**Author's Note:**

> *hugs Andrew forever*


End file.
